


霸道总裁爱吃醋（二）

by RealLULU



Category: allby, 白宇 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, spank, 训诫
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLULU/pseuds/RealLULU





	霸道总裁爱吃醋（二）

总裁不欲在车里发作，冷着脸直到俩人回到家里。小东东跟在总裁身后，差点追不上他飞速的步伐，心里腹诽也不知道哪里惹到这位大人物了。

管家已经准备好晚饭，清蒸鲈鱼，家常小炒肉，水煮蔬菜，和炖得极入味的萝卜筒骨汤，两碗热腾腾的米饭摆在桌前。

东东脱掉厚厚的外套，摘掉围巾手套，两眼放光，对着满桌子的菜直流口水。刚要蹭上凳子，手腕子被总裁一圈，直拖去书房。

“欸欸欸，哥哥你慢点！”

总裁门一关，直接落了锁。

“咕咚——”东东吞了口口水，才察觉到总裁面色不善，后知后觉地问道，“哥……怎么了……？”

总裁手指对着墙角一指，下命令：“面壁反省去！”

这丢人的处罚在俩人在一起的头几年经常发生，一般面壁和挨揍是捆绑套餐，所以尤东东对那个角落深恶痛绝。反省方式还不仅仅是面壁，必须脱掉裤子，露出屁股。有时候总裁揍完人把哭哭啼啼的小东东拎去墙角罚站，被打得热乎乎红彤彤的屁股就露在外面，不准碰不准揉，站到总裁满意为止。

尤东东犹犹豫豫地抬头看了总裁一眼，努力判断他这句话里有几分真几分假。可惜，总裁黑着脸，看不出丝毫玩笑的意思。东东还想挣扎着撒个娇，总裁二话不说把人搂怀里，伸手替他剥掉裤子，捏着脖子摁到墙角。

东东小脸通红，眼前是乳白色的墙壁。裤子在走路间又从大腿滑落，堆在脚踝处，下身光溜溜凉飕飕的。总裁拿了遥控器，打开空调，调到适宜温度，在东东身后的沙发坐了下来。

大概是太久没被这样罚站，东东的耳朵尖都是红的，连露出来的大腿看着都在打哆嗦。东东咬着嘴唇，艰难回头看总裁：“哥……”

总裁皱眉：“好好想想今天为什么这么罚你。”

“我，我不知道……哥……”东东软软地撒娇谁能受得了，总裁却不理他，顾自低头处理起邮件来。

东东只好郁闷地扭回头去继续罚站。站了约摸七八分钟，总裁又听到小东西细细索索地转过来，委屈地说：“哥哥，我饿了……”配合着肚子咕噜咕噜的声音，别提多可怜了！

这个小家伙！

总裁收起手机，恨恨地站起身，走到东东身后，一把捏住他右臀瓣。

东东吓得绷直了身子，对着墙壁拼命摇头：“我，我不饿了！不饿了！”

总裁把他往墙上一按，迫使屁股向外翘起，扬起巴掌就重重搧在两团肉上。健身后的小屁股越发挺翘柔软，打上去手感更加饱满。总裁左右开弓，抽了四五十下，把屁股打得热乎乎的，微微肿起薄薄的一层。

东东莫名其妙挨了打，手撑在墙壁上，腰以下部位左扭右扭的，像画着圈在跳舞，却一下也没逃掉，只能任由总裁的巴掌噼里啪啦揍上来。

总裁停了手，又问：“还饿吗？”

“不饿了……”东东眼泪汪汪地回头看他。

“啪！”总裁又甩了一巴掌，“不饿就继续反省！”

尤东东有一点好，就是“怂”。这在他和总裁的抗争中无数次救了他的小命。见总裁发脾气，他愣是没敢说个不字，老老实实盯着墙壁发呆。小屁股在空气里发抖，疼痛过后，酥酥麻麻的劲儿上来，也不能揉，只能努力咬着牙忍着。

徒留总裁站他身边瞪着眼看他。看他皱着眉头小小声抽气，想揉屁股又忍着，偷偷看自己一眼还飞快挪开视线，真是叫人又生气又想去亲亲他。

总裁意识到这惩罚到头来反而是折磨自己，沉着声音问东东：“你知道错了吗？”

东东满头问号：“啊？”  
  
……孩子还小，不能跟他一般见识，不能跟他一般见识。

总裁拼命深呼吸，忍耐着脾气又问了一遍。

尤东东眨巴着仓鼠般无辜的眼睛：“我，我寻思着，大概是，没有好好吃午饭？”

总裁一听更是气得脸都绿了，压抑的怒吼在书房里爆破：“你没吃午饭？！”

东东愣愣地看着明显比刚才怒气值更胜的总裁，咬着嘴唇试图遮掩了一下自己身后。

“呃……嗯……”

 

一个小时后，当管家把餐后甜点送上桌时，饿死鬼投胎尤东东已经两碗饭落肚了。脸色不善的总裁大人就在旁边盯着他吃饭，一边目露凶光，一边任劳任怨，细心地替他夹菜，帮他挽袖子。管家看自家老爷对着东东那副捧在手里怕摔了又恨不得亲手捏在掌心里的态度，只能笑着摇头。

从书房里出来，小东东明显挨了顿好打，眼圈红红的，湿漉漉的双眼看着特别可怜。走路也是蹭蹭挨挨地走不快，还被总裁边骂边赶着到桌边，对着硬木座椅又是一副泫然欲泣的模样，实在没勇气坐下来。

最后管家给拿了厚厚的坐垫铺在椅面上，人才勉强蹭个边。所幸冬天穿的裤子厚，挨过巴掌的热辣辣的屁股包在裤子里，倒也还能忍着。

吃饱喝足，东东可算是身子暖了，胆子也大了。觑着总裁脸色略有缓和，鼓起勇气把爪子搭在总裁的大手上，小声喊：“哥。”

总裁斜着眼看他耍什么花样。

东东又抓着总裁的手和他十指紧扣，大了点儿声：“哥哥。”

“做什么？”

“嗯，我特别特别爱你。”

尤东东双眼极其真挚地看着总裁。总裁一直皱着的眉头在听到这句话后竟略有舒展。

“小东西，一天到晚胡思乱想。”话虽如此，总裁的心情肉眼可见得好了许多，“下次再不好好吃饭，就不是揍一顿这么简单了，知道了吗？”

“嘿嘿！”东东笑得眯起眼睛，心想这一波总算过去了吧？应该不会再生气了吧？

“饭吃完我们继续。”

东东一抖：“继续？继续啥？”

总裁反客为主，按住东东的手，侵身向前：“继续反省你的错误。”

东东这下不干了，哀叫连天：“我不知道啊！我真的不知道还有啥错误啊！”

 

话虽如此，可完全拗不过总裁的东东，最终的命运还是以同样的姿势回到同一个地方。

脱掉裤子，露出红得发亮的小屁股，尤东东丝毫没觉得经过刚才一个小时，自己屁股上的疼痛有任何舒缓的迹象，还是又疼又痒，非常难受。他趁着总裁没留意，大力搓了两下，又被总裁拍开爪子，亲自上手揉搓。

东东的小屁股又圆又肉，可以被轻易地包裹在总裁的大手中，拉扯时牵动臀缝中的小穴，别有一番难耐滋味。

总裁揉捏了一会儿面团似的屁股，顺着股缝竟慢慢抚摸至会阴处，替他揉了揉底下两颗圆球，环住分身。东东的身子越发软绵，被捏住胸口红点时，克制不住呻吟了出来。他的两手还被要求按在墙上，身上各处却已经被总裁点起火苗，欲罢不能。

这种一切尽在掌握的感觉让总裁心生满意，想到此时此刻小家伙乖乖巧巧地任由自己玩弄，适才自家宝贝被觊觎的愤怒也慢慢消散。

总裁右手不轻不重地搧着东东的屁股，把肉团慢慢加热添色，激得人小声呻吟唤痛，左手把玩着两颗乳头。时而挤在一处，时而在胸前抚摸，又滑到平坦的小腹，摸到东东辛辛苦苦练出来的小小腹肌。

想到这腹肌是别人指导训练出来的，这过程中也不知道多少人盯着这个傻瓜想吃掉他，总裁又是怒从心起，巴掌盖下去也用力不少。东东冷不防被加重了力道打屁股，哼哼唧唧地叫了出来。

总裁又动手掰开臀肉，巴掌重重挥下，一板一眼地打在后穴上。东东刚还沉醉欲海，冷不防飙了泪，哭着挣扎，挨着一下重过一下的巴掌，适才略微抬头的分身也萎靡不振。总裁不理他，照打不误。他手劲极大，带起的掌风都能叫人害怕，很快臀缝两边都红肿起来。总裁略微抬起东东右腿，继而把巴掌落在大腿根部和内侧。

“啪啪啪！”

“啪啪啪！”

东东只觉得下半身痛得叫人丧失思考的能力，拼命扭着身子想逃，总裁却从他身后把人圈在怀里，怎么躲都是往总裁身上蹭。

很快，大腿内侧也是一片通红，密密麻麻布着总裁的巴掌印子。

东东哭得停不下来，一直在抹眼泪，左腿站不住，浑身乏力，几乎都靠在了总裁身上。总裁也不恼，把人抱着，静静等待他抽泣声转小。

然后，东东听见总裁贴着他的耳朵，说出叫人惊恐的催命般的话：  
“说说，错哪儿了？”

 

“呜哇！！！”东东真的哭了，“老大，我是真不知道啊！！！”

“你打死我我也不知道啊！！！”

尤东东心里那个委屈啊，屁股大腿简直不是自己的了，两腿站着都直打颤，这他妈俨然一副没完没了的架势，敢情挨揍的不是你啊！！！

总裁手伸进衣服，掐住他的乳头拉扯着，拷问道：“你知道我今天接你时候看到什么了吗？”

东东努力转过头，睁着迷蒙的双眼问：“看到啥？”

“看到一只待宰的羔羊。”

“啊？”

总裁把人打横抱起，在沙发上坐下。东东还小声抽泣着，自怜自艾，不可自拔。被脱光了裤子，下半身完全裸露在空气中，两条又长又白的腿害怕地绞在一起，从屁股到大腿已经肿起一指高，僵硬滚烫的臀肉摸起来不复柔软。

总裁把人在腿上放置好，摸着他劲瘦的腰肢吩咐道：“下次不许去健身房了。”

“啊？为什么？”东东半撑起身子回头看他。

“我说不许就是不许。”

东东抽着鼻子，带着浓浓的鼻音，委屈巴巴地说：“哦。”

总裁清了清嗓子，又说：“以后外出活动必须报备。”

东东想了想，还是忍不住问：“为什么？”

总裁又是一巴掌抽在他屁股上：“不为什么。”

东东“嘶”了一声，咬着手指也不敢提问。

总裁等了等，看小家伙在那里纠结的样子，不紧不慢地说：“我不喜欢健身房那些人看你的样子。”

东东满头问号：“啊？”

“下次要是我再知道，你没经过我同意去参加活动，回来就挨揍，知道了吗？”

东东整个人都不好了：“所以……其实你，你在吃醋……吗？”

他撑了起来，目瞪口呆地看着总裁。

总裁难得被看得不好意思，咳嗽几声，努力掩饰自己尴尬的情绪。

“你，真的，是在吃醋啊？”东东简直哭笑不得。

他爬起来趴在总裁怀里，近距离盯着总裁坚毅的眉眼，英俊帅气的面庞，忍不住吞了口口水，笑着说：“哈哈哈哥哥，你对自己，真的太没有自信了……”

剩下半句话，被总裁恶狠狠地吞进了肚子里。

 

总裁不满小东东四处撩人于无形，却不知道，小东东那颗迟钝又纯粹的心，至始至终也只容得下一个人罢了。

END


End file.
